A corps perdus
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Tout le torse d'Oikawa était couvert d'ecchymoses. Et quand ce n'était pas des hématomes, certaines marques ressemblaient plus à des brûlures de cigarettes qui commençaient peu à peu à cicatriser. (...) " Un jour, il finira par te tuer" Chapitre 6 (9/05) Oikawa/Iwaizumi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'air était encore frais dehors et les lycéens d'Aoba Josai avaient tous revêtu écharpes et bonnets afin d'affronter le froid. L'hiver, plus que de coutume, avait été rude et tous les élèves appréciaient maintenant ces premiers rayons de soleil qui permettaient enfin à la nature de s'éveiller. Iwaizumi, le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Volley Ball, discutait avec son meilleur ami, le capitaine de l'équipe, Tooru Oikawa. Tous deux étaient assis sur un banc, le premier semblait, comme à son habitude, faire des reproches à son capitaine.

« Mais regarde-toi Oikawa kun, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même depuis quelques temps. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il était rare qu'Iwaizumi s'inquiète pour son capitaine : d'habitude, il était plutôt occupé à lui hurler dessus et à lui balancer des ballons en plein visage lorsqu'ils draguaient à tout va, tout ce qui pouvait bouger, femmes et hommes réunis. Depuis quelques temps toutefois, Oikawa avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi souriant, il semblait toujours rêvasser et, bien des fois en entraînement, le jeune homme avait manqué des balles qu'il était tout à fait capable d'avoir le reste du temps. Bref, son vice capitaine s'inquiétait et il cherchait à découvrir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami.

« Il n'y a rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. » répondit-il en remettant doucement son écharpe bleu et blanche.

Mais voilà, comment le croire quand ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire et que son regard le fuyait, n'osant affronter les prunelles scrutatrices de son meilleur ami ? Qu'arrivait-il donc à Oikawa ? Le pointu avait beau se dire que cela ne devait être rien, au fond, il sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

« Et avec ton copain, ça va ? » finit-il par demander bien que cela lui en coûtait énormément.

Il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux deux. Ils ne parlaient pas de leur vie sentimentale. Tout simplement parce que deux ans auparavant, tous deux étaient sortis ensemble et qu'Oikawa, étant ce qu'il était, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le tromper. Ils s'étaient donc séparés mais s'étaient promis de demeurer malgré tout ami.

Le passeur sursauta en entendant la question et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Iwaizumi crut le voir se mettre à trembler, comme si sa curiosité l'effrayait.

« Oui... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tout va très bien. Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, on se retrouve au club. »

Il s'enfuyait. Iwaizumi connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il venait d'éluder la question et qu'il s'enfuyait car il ne souhaitait pas y répondre.

Oikawa s'était mis en couple depuis plusieurs mois. Au début, son meilleur ami avait eu l'impression de le voir renaître. Il était heureux comme jamais. Bien sûr, son petit ami ne voulait pas se montrer en public avec un homme, mais cela, le passeur le comprenait parfaitement et avait accepté cette décision commune. Toutefois, plus les semaines passaient, plus Iwaizumi avait l'impression que son capitaine se renfermait sur lui-même. Il ne parlait presque plus de son petit ami et avait même fini par fuir les membres de l'équipe. Par exemple, Oikawa se douchait maintenant dans les douches individuelles, refusant de se retrouver nu devant tout le monde alors qu'auparavant, il était bien content de pouvoir montrer son corps d'athlète. Il avait affirmé que son copain était jaloux et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Oikawa se montre ainsi dénudé. Tout d'abord, Iwaizumi avait compris que cela puisse le gêner. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il ajoutait cela à la liste de nombreuses petites choses qui le dérangeaient depuis maintenant deux semaines.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme si le pointu pouvait se permettre d'aller voir le petit copain d'Oikawa. Il savait sans doute qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble auparavant et se doutait bien que la situation serait gênante. Makoto avait vingt ans et travaillait dans un bar, non loin du Lycée. D'après les dires de son meilleur ami, il s'était rencontré un soir dans une superette et tous deux s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié puis avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Dit comme cela, l'histoire semblait assez idyllique. Mais derrière chaque idylle se cachait quelque chose et Iwaizumi commençait à avoir de plus en plus de soupçons.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient entraînement. Tout le monde se réunit comme d'habitude à dix-sept heures. L'entraîneur commençait toujours par un entraînement physique passant par des pompes, des abdominaux, trente minutes de courses puis des jeux de ballons. Oikawa demeurait encore dans la lune. Il manqua même un ballon qu'Iwaizumi lui envoya pour faire une attaque.

« Hey Oikawa kun, tu pourras te concentrer un peu ?! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se ressaisit rapidement. En temps normal, le pointu lui aurait envoyé la balle en pleine figure afin de le faire réagir. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait eu la sensation que cela n'aurait pas porté ses fruits. Oikawa s'exécuta donc et tacha d'être plus attentif jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les autres n'eurent pas à se plaindre de son attitude bien qu'ils aient tous remarqués que le Oikawa présent sur le terrain n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années. Moins précis, moins à l'écoute des autres, ils avaient l'impression de voir quelqu'un qui se laissait peu à peu dépérir. Personne pourtant n'osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas car sa réponse était toujours la même : il allait très bien, il était juste un peu fatigué en ce moment, mais ça allait.

Combien de fois Iwaizumi avait-il eu envie de le gifler en l'entendant dire quelque chose comme cela ? Il détestait qu'on lui mente éhontément et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

L'entraînement finit par toucher à sa fin et tous les garçons allèrent se doucher dans les vestiaires. Chacun discutait tranquillement en se changeant. Bientôt, les éliminatoires inter lycées arrivaient, il fallait être prêt pour battre Karasuno et Shiratorizawa. Seul Oikawa ne participait pas à la discussion, enfermé dans sa douche individuelle. Iwaizumi traîna un peu sous la douche, espérant croiser son meilleur ami. Il s'était rendu compte, assez récemment, que le passeur était systématiquement le dernier à sortir des vestiaires afin d'y être seul sans doute.

Le pointu décida donc d'y rester après avoir claqué la porte pour faire croire qu'il était parti. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. C'était plutôt une intuition qu'autre chose et, au plus profond de lui, il priait le ciel pour se tromper. Il était donc là, totalement habillé, à attendre qu'Oikawa sorte de la douche. Il n'avait amené qu'une serviette, ses affaires étaient restées posées sur le banc.

Il lui fallut attendre encore un bon quart d'heures avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Iwaizumi resta un long moment interdit lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur le torse de son ami.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti… » Murmura Oikawa dans un souffle avant de se dépêcher de prendre un t-shirt pour se vêtir au plus vite.

Mais déjà, Iwaizumi l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour l'empêcher de se changer. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Tout le torse d'Oikawa était couvert d'ecchymoses. Et quand ce n'était pas des hématomes, certaines marquent ressemblaient plus à des brûlures de cigarettes qui commençaient peu à peu à cicatriser. Son ami tenta de le repousser mais en vain, le champion avait toujours eu plus de force que son ami. Oikawa était donc là, à demi nu, plaqué contre le mur, devant affronter le regard bouleversé de son meilleur ami qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Laisse-moi me changer… s'il te plait »

Jamais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait entendu une voix si implorante. Comment Oikawa pouvait-il accepter tout cela ?

« C'est lui qui te fait ça hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un peu maladroit, ça m'arrive de tomber voilà tout… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de le couper. « Regarde toi, regarde ton corps. Oikawa, comment peux-tu le laisser te faire ça ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir. »

Le grand brun lui tournait le dos : il avait baissé la tête et ses poings s'étaient serrés.

« Je l'aime. Je ne le laisserai pas. » finit-il par dire après s'être totalement habillé. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Iwa chan, ce n'est rien, tout va bien. Je dois rentrer, on se voit demain ? »

Et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il lui adressa lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser faire lui qui avait toujours eu du caractère ? Le Oikawa qu'il avait connu avait bien changé, il n'était pas du tout le même.

S'avançant vers son meilleur ami, il lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit doucement : « N'y va pas…s'il te plait. Un jour, il finira par te tuer. »

« Tout va bien Iwa chan, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le laissa là, dans les vestiaires, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

à suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

A corps perdus

Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos reviews et pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

 _« Tout va bien Iwa chan, tout va bien, je t'assure. »_

 _Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le laissa là, dans les vestiaires, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ici, dans les vestiaires, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux sans vouloir s'arrêter et les poings obstinément serrés.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, et ces paroles, Iwaizumi les avait bien trop entendues jusqu'à présent. Il connaissait Oikawa depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Son masque souriant, il le connaissait par cœur et il le détestait par dessus tout. Sourire quand on ne veut pas faire de peine, sourire quand on trouve une situation gênante et qu'on ne sait pas comment affronter les choses, sourire pour se voiler la face et rester dans un cercle vicieux infernal dont il semblait impossible de se sortir. Oikawa souriait pour tout et pour rien. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu la chance de connaître un sourire sincère, si tendre qu'il vous ferait fondre en quelques secondes. Iwaizumi oui. C'était la raison pour laquelle, à ce moment précis, il exécrait sa manière de se comporter avec lui alors que tous deux avaient été si proches auparavant.

Ce fut les vibrations de son téléphone qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le jeune homme vit qu'il s'agissait de ses parents : ils devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'il faisait. Il répondit qu'il partait du gymnase et sortit en courant après avoir essuyé les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le vent frais du soir apaisa en partie sa tristesse mais, malgré lui, sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de passer devant le bar où Makoto travaillait. Comment ce type pouvait-il faire autant de mal à quelqu'un comme Oikawa ? D'accord, il était parfois lourd et immature, pour autant, rien ne justifiait de faire autant souffrir quelqu'un.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ses pas le rapprochaient de chez lui et plus Iwaizumi se rendait compte que le secret dont il était, malgré lui, le dépositaire était difficile à porter. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cette mauvaise passe. Mais en même temps, que faire ? En parler aux parents du capitaine alors qu'ils le croyaient sans doute avec une jeune fille ? En parler à ses propres parents pour qu'ils aillent voir ceux de son meilleur ami ? L'homosexualité était encore taboue au Japon et les seules personnes qui l'affirmaient haut et fort à la télévision étaient des sortes de caricatures tout droit sorties du film français « La cage aux folles ».

A peine passé le pas de la porte, sa mère vint à sa rencontre et lui prit son sac de sport des mains afin de laver les vêtements sales. Tout le monde était à table et semblait l'attendre avec impatience. Ses parents avaient l'habitude maintenant, Iwaizumi s'entraînait toujours jusqu'à pas d'heure, il n'était pas rare de le voir rentrer vers vingt heures voire vingt-et-une heures lorsque les championnats approchaient.

« Allez assied-toi, nous t'avons attendu pour manger ! »

Sa mère était toujours adorable avec lui, souriante et à l'écoute de son fils. Iwaizumi était sûr qu'elle avait déjà remarqué que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et il craignait plus que tout qu'on ne l'interroge à ce propos. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité c'était trop compliqué. Le jeune homme demeura donc silencieux et prit son repas sans participer à la conversation, espérant qu'on l'oublierait ainsi un petit peu. Une fois la table débarrassée, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait un livre de cours pour réviser, il entendit que l'on toquait à la porte.

« Mon ange ? Je peux entrer ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. En même temps, c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait le reste du temps.

« Oui, entre maman. »

Le vice capitaine s'assit dans son lit et attendit que sa mère entre et fasse de même. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient tous deux des conversations, le soir, avant de dormir. C'était bien souvent là qu'il lui parlait de ses problèmes. Autant les parents d'Oikawa le croyaient sincèrement avec une jeune fille autant ceux d'Iwaizumi n'avaient jamais été dupes et avaient bien vite compris que leur fils était attiré par les hommes. Cela avait réglé bien des problèmes, un soir, où, assis sur le lit, sa mère lui avait demandé si Oikawa était son petit ami. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Iwaizumi comprit quelle chance il avait de faire partie de cette famille merveilleuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Il aurait aimé oui, lui en parler, tout déballer et faire fi des conséquences. Mais voilà, c'était d'Oikawa dont il était question et il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision à sa place.

« Maman ? Je… Je connais quelqu'un qui sort avec une personne et…cette personne, je crois qu'elle lui fait du mal. Je crois qu'elle le frappe. Tu ferais quoi toi ? »

Qu'il était difficile de ne pas tout raconter, de ne pas tout dire alors que son cœur se brisait rien qu'à la pensée que son meilleur ami se faisait frapper par une personne sans scrupule.

« Si tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes, tu peux aller le dire à un adulte mais je suppose que si tu ne me donnes pas de nom, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de deux garçons, n'est-ce pas ? A ta place, j'essayerais d'accompagner mon ami afin qu'il finisse par prendre la bonne décision et qu'il ne voit plus cette personne. Promets-moi que ce n'est pas toi, s'il te plait. »

La voix de sa mère qui, au début, semblait soucieuse, s'était faite plus suppliante sur la dernière phrase. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait l'inquiéter avec cette histoire et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait hésité à lui en parler. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et il serra sa mère contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi Maman. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

Elle quitta alors la pièce et le laissa seul dans le noir. Comment pouvait-il inciter Oikawa à quitter ce type ? Il avait bien essayé tout à l'heure, la seule réponse obtenue était qu'il l'aimait. Que faire quand l'amour rend aveugle ? C'est le cœur lourd qu'Iwaizumi finit par aller se coucher, se demandant comment aider son meilleur ami à faire le bon choix.

 **\- Oikawa -**

Immédiatement après l'altercation avec Iwaizumi, le passeur avait quitté les vestiaires et était parti en courant. Il n'était jamais rentré aussi vite chez lui, tout cela pour éviter cette conversation qui l'effrayait tant. Le jeune homme s'allongea alors dans son lit, où, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait fondu en larmes. Il était capable de tout encaisser, il en avait pris l'habitude, mais ce regard, cette inquiétude dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et se retrouver à moitié nu, dans cette position de faiblesse, le torse couvert d'hématomes, face à lui : c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et maintenant qu'il était au courant, une crainte supplémentaire s'ajoutait aux précédentes : et si il décidait de tout révéler ?

Jusqu'à présent, Oikawa avait gardé ses problèmes de couple pour lui. Il n'en avait touché mot à personne et même quand Makoto était devenu plus violent, il avait tout fait pour que son comportement n'en soit quasiment pas affecté. Mais Iwaizumi voyait tout. Mais Iwaizumi avait l'habitude de ses faux sourires et savait différencier la vérité du mensonge. Il avait vu dès le début qu'Oikawa mentait.

 _« Un jour, il finira par te tuer… »_

Ses paroles avaient été comme un électrochoc. Elles tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête sans parvenir à s'en défaire. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Un soupir passa doucement ses lèvres. Comment tout avait-il pu déraper à ce point ?

 _Quelques mois auparavant, au milieu de l'hiver_

 _Il faisait froid ce soir-là. Oikawa avait eu un entraînement particulièrement éreintant puisqu'il avait décidé de rester deux heures de plus afin de parfaire son service qui ne lui convenait toujours pas. Il avait donc très faim et, ne voulant pas déranger ses parents, il avait préféré s'acheter quelque chose à la supérette du coin. Alors qu'il allait passer en caisse avec son maigre repas, il fit tomber son portefeuille. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés le récupéra et le lui tendit en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. C'était comme ça qu'il fit la rencontre de Makoto. Oikawa n'avait jamais été attiré par les mauvais garçons, mais celui-là, sans trop se l'expliquer, l'avait séduit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Et déjà, au bout de quelques jours, tous deux sortaient ensemble._

 _Lui qui avait tant souffert de sa séparation avec Iwaizumi s'était senti revivre. Au contact de ce beau jeune homme contre lequel il se sentait en sécurité, Oikawa avait la sensation d'être à nouveau lui-même et de ne plus avoir besoin de mentir au monde entier. Mais voilà, derrière chaque idylle se cache un secret…_

 _Makoto travaillait dans un bar. Bien souvent, il terminait très tard et Oikawa restait assis au comptoir à le regarder travailler, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tachant d'attirer son attention. Mais il n'était pas désirable que pour son petit ami. Bien des fois, des jeunes hommes ou des jeunes femmes étaient venus lui adresser la parole pour le draguer. Les premières fois, Makoto lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était jaloux mais cela s'était limité à des paroles échangées._

 _Un soir toutefois, Oikawa passa presque deux heures en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui avait autrefois fait du volley. Passionné par sa conversation, le passeur avait l'espace d'un instant oublié son petit ami. C'est ce soir-là que la première vraie dispute éclata. C'est ce soir-là qu'Oikawa comprit pourquoi il avait l'habitude d'éviter les mauvais garçons._

 _Ce qui au début ressemblait à une banale scène de ménage se transforma bientôt en un affrontement dans lequel Oikawa encaissa tous les coups que son compagnon lui infligeait sans dire un mot. Oui, il aurait pu s'enfuir, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais comment le dire quand on est amoureux ? Comment partir quand au fond de soi, on se sent coupable car on nous a fait croire que le fait de parler avec un autre homme c'était être infidèle ?_

 _La descente aux enfers commença à partir de là. A chaque fois qu'Oikawa se disait qu'il allait tout arrêter, qu'il ne retournerait pas le voir, ses pas le menaient inexorablement au bar et il retournait dans les bras de son petit ami. Après chaque dispute, Makoto s'excusait et se montrait encore plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée. Et à chaque fois, oui à chaque fois, Oikawa se disait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois, qu'il ne recommencerait pas, qu'il avait compris. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Oikawa s'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux dans lequel il avait l'impression qu'il méritait les coups qu'il recevait car il n'était pas assez parfait, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Réalité et fantasme s'étaient unis dans une sorte de cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se sortir._

Epuisé, le passeur finit par s'endormir, se disant que demain serait un autre jour et qu'il faudrait sourire bien plus que d'habitude afin que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Déni

**Chapitre 3 - Déni**

* * *

Les jours passèrent toutefois. Oikawa continuait de sourire chaque jour, faisant bonne figure, se comportant comme avant. La discussion avec Iwaizumi l'avait obligé à changer son fusil d'épaule : il ne pouvait plus se relâcher et devait faire encore plus d'efforts que d'habitude pour paraître normal. Son masque ne lui avait jamais fait autant de mal mais parfois, étonnamment, il finissait par croire à ses propres sourires et cela lui faisait du bien. C'était une sorte de cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'était inévitablement embourbé sans espoir d'en sortir facilement.

Obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de Makoto, le passeur passait de bonnes soirées en sa compagnie. Son petit ami n'avait pas levé la main sur lui depuis une semaine déjà. Peut-être avait-il compris que son geste était démesuré ? Peut-être allait-il tout simplement arrêter ? Toujours était-il qu'Oikawa avait l'impression de revivre ces derniers temps : l'homme qu'il aimait était de retour et il se sentait bien à ses côtés. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Bien sûr, certaines marques ne disparaîtraient jamais mais à force de faire semblant, on finit toujours par croire à ses propres mensonges.

Iwaizumi, de son côté, demeurait un peu en retrait, observant son meilleur ami de loin. Oh, il avait bien essayé de lui parler le lendemain lorsqu'il était revenu au lycée. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Oikawa avait élevé la voix et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de discussion parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler et que cela ne le concernait pas. A partir du moment où votre meilleur ami se fait tabasser par son copain, on devrait être en droit d'en parler, non ? Encore une fois, l'attaquant n'avait rien dit et avait accepté les règles du jeu imposées par le passeur. Qu'il lui en voulait d'être à ce point dans le déni et de refuser toute discussion…

Lors des entraînements, rien n'avait changé. Ses passes étaient toujours précises, son attitude souriante et désinvolte. Ce qu'Oikawa ne savait pas toutefois, c'était que tout le monde s'était rendu compte du leurre et plus personne ne le croyait. Ce soir-là, ils restèrent jusqu'à presque vingt heures car le championnat inter-lycée arrivait à grand pas. Le pointu s'était bien gardé de lui parler pendant tout l'entraînement, ne prononçant que des mots utiles comme « j'ai » ou encore « sur moi ». Et même en sortant du gymnase, il avait pris le parti de rester aux côtés de Matsukawa.

Mais à la grille du lycée, _il_ était là, _il_ l'attendait. Le visage d'Oikawa s'illumina en voyant que son petit ami s'était déplacé pour venir le récupérer après les cours. Le jeune homme fit un signe de la main à ses amis et partit le rejoindre en courant. Malgré lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, Iwaizumi avait fait un pas en avant, les poings serrés, le visage crispé, prêt à en découdre pour de bon. Ce type venait jusque devant le lycée pour montrer tout l'empire qu'il avait sur son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers lui, Matsukawa Issei, le central de l'équipe, l'attrapa par le poignet, lui intimant l'ordre de n'en rien faire.

« Si jamais tu le retiens, ce sera pire. Si confrontation il doit y avoir, tu perdras Oikawa pour de bon car il est totalement sous son contrôle… »

Sa voix était calme et posée, bien qu'il y décela une once de colère contenue. Alors, il l'observa partir sans rien dire, la rage faisant affluer quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Les autres étaient déjà partis, il ne restait que les deux jeunes hommes, l'un face à l'autre.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Son vis-à-vis poussa un soupir et se frotta la tête avant de répondre : « Disons que j'avais des doutes depuis un moment et que, ce soir, ta réaction m'a confirmé ce que je pressentais. Tu n'es pas du genre jaloux. Donc si tu en veux à ce type c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. De plus, il y a deux semaines, Oikawa avait un bleu sur le bras. Une fille du lycée lui a demandé ce qu'il avait et il a répondu qu'il s'était blessé à l'entraînement. Mais un bleu ayant quasiment la forme d'une main… Je ne l'ai pas cru. Et comme je n'avais aucune preuve, je voulais attendre de voir. »

Lui qui était généralement aussi souriant qu'Oikawa et ne se gênait pas pour faire l'andouille semblait particulièrement sérieux. Alors comme cela, il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait la remarque ? Il n'était pas le seul à avoir soupçonné le fait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec Oikawa ?

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Il ne veut pas entendre raison. J'ai essayé de lui parler, il y a quelques jours. Il s'est mis en colère et m'a demandé de rester loin de lui. »

« Ce que tu as fait… »

« Ce que j'ai _lâchement_ fait, tu veux dire. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il se fait frapper par ce type abject. Je… »

Mais ses poings s'étaient déjà serrés et des larmes de frustration brillaient dans ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire, mais comment s'y prendre quand la personne était dans le déni le plus total et qu'elle refusait tout secours ? Il était difficile d'aider quelqu'un qui ne le souhaitait pas.

« On n'a même pas dix-huit ans, c'est quelque chose de difficile à gérer. Autant pour lui que pour nous. Attendons de trouver le bon moment pour lui parler, d'accord ? Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas aller à l'affrontement direct avec le capitaine. Tu sais comment est Oikawa quand on lui rentre dedans, hein ? Rentrons, cela vaut mieux. Nous trouverons une solution. »

Matsukawa avait toujours représenté la raison dans cette équipe. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que l'on voyait de prime abord quand on le rencontrait. Mais cette maturité avait toujours permis à l'équipe de surmonter tous les obstacles.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

 **Chez Makoto**

Le retour avec Makoto se fit dans le calme. Le décoloré tenait son petit ami par les épaules sans dire mot, un peu dans ses pensées. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, le passeur prit le parti de se taire : chose qu'il faisait assez peu souvent auparavant. Il avait compris toutefois qu'avec Makoto, il valait mieux ne rien dire pour éviter les conflits. Et d'ailleurs, à peine arrivé chez lui, le serveur posa les clés et se tourna vers lui.

« C'était quoi son problème à ce _Iwaizumi_ ? »

Il avait prononcé son nom comme on aurait prononcé celui de quelque chose de répugnant dont on voulait se débarrasser. Oikawa n'en fit toutefois pas la remarque, un long frisson parcourant son échine. Il voyait déjà le sang battre dans les tempes de son petit ami et la ride du lion naître sur son front. La colère montait peu à peu.

« Oh et bien je ne sais pas moi. Il était peut-être triste parce qu'il est toujours tout seul… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con. J'ai vu son regard. Il me regardait avec colère. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_ »

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé jeté et coulant lentement le long de son dos. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Malgré lui, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, le passeur se recula tout en tentant de lui adresser un sourire, espérant ainsi faire retomber la tension.

« Rien voyons. Je te promets que je ne lui ai rien dit _du tout_. »

Mais ses paroles, son sourire, tout dans sa posture sonnaient faux et cela, Makoto le comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il le saisit violemment à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur du salon.

« Je te préviens, si jamais tu dis quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, je vais me mettre extrêmement en colère, tu le sais ça ? Tu n'aimes pas que je me mette en colère… Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, tu m'entends ? »

Son regard. Son regard menaçant et pénétrant luisait d'une flamme effrayante. Ce qu'il ordonnait devait être fait. Mais il lui demandait d'abandonner son meilleur ami…

« Mais Makoto kun, Iwaizumi est mon meilleur ami, je… »

Il serra davantage sa prise sur le cou du passeur.

« Je t'en prie… Je ne peux pas… » Murmura-t-il, implorant, en posant ses mains par dessus celles de son petit ami, espérant ainsi le faire lâcher prise.

Et en effet, Makoto lâcha prise. Mais il l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le balança contre le mur d'en face. Essayant d'éviter de se prendre le mur en plein visage, Oikawa plaça alors sa main devant lui. Toutefois son petit ami avait tant de force qu'il sentit alors une vive douleur affluer dans tout son corps. Il s'effondra au sol. Et comme tous ces soirs où Makoto était en colère, le calvaire commença.

Le décoloré le roua de coups pendant de longues minutes : dans le ventre, dans les côtes, dans les jambes. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, n'en pouvant plus, le passeur lui concède ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« D'accord… Je ne le verrais plus… Je te le promets… Pardonne-moi… »

« C'est bien. Tu as compris que tu as fait une erreur et que tu étais un _méchant_ garçon… »

Il tendit sa main vers Oikawa qui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la saisit et se releva pour le suivre dans le salon.

 **Le lendemain**

Le passeur retourna en cours le lendemain matin. A peine arrivé au lycée, il croisa son meilleur ami et le salua d'un simple geste de tête avant de partir rapidement. D'ailleurs, son attitude n'échappa pas à Iwaizumi qui l'observa un long moment sans rien dire. Qu'il était difficile de ne plus pouvoir lui parler. Qu'il était difficile de délaisser la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Makoto qui était là pour lui. C'était avec lui qu'il allait construire sa vie… C'était pour lui qu'il devait abandonner son pointu préféré.

Iwaizumi resta un long moment interdit lorsque son meilleur ami arriva face à lui. Il le vit immédiatement détourner le regard avant de s'en aller. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Makoto avait-il remarqué hier le comportement du numéro 4 ? S'en était-il pris à lui après cela ? Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

La cloche sonna et tous deux allèrent en classe sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'à la pause-déjeuner que l'attaquant tenta de lui parler.

« Oikawa kun, j'aimerais te… »

Mais déjà le passeur s'était enfui sans dire un mot. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Se levant sans attendre, Iwaizumi le rattrapa dans le couloir et parvint à lui saisir le poignet. Le châtain laissa alors échapper un gémissement de douleur. La stupeur se lut alors sur le visage de l'attaquant. Sans plus attendre, il releva la manche du jeune homme et vit que son poignet était contusionné. Par sa faute, Makoto s'était donc vengé.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se contrôler face à cette ordure ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Oikawa paye la conséquence de ses actes ? Le passeur tenta de se dégager de sa main mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance et son meilleur ami le conduisit à l'écart. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de volley où il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner.

« Tooru… Ça ne doit pas fonctionner comme cela un couple. Un homme, même très en colère, n'a pas à frapper qui que ce soit... Tu comprends ? »

Le fait qu'Iwaizumi l'appelle par son prénom provoqua une sorte d'électrochoc sur le capitaine qui sursauta. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, ne parvenant pas à affronter la foule de sentiments qu'il voyait dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé. C'est à cause de moi si… S'il t'a fait du mal hier… » Murmura-t-il en appliquant consciencieusement de la crème sur son poignet blessé avant de le bander afin de le maintenir en place. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je me suis fait mal, ce n'est rien, ça arrive des fois… Et puis, c'est de ma faute si on se dispute avec Makoto. Je ne fais pas assez d'efforts pour lui, tu comprends ? »

Pas assez d'efforts ? Quand bien même Oikawa mourrait sous ses coups, ferait-il à ce moment-là assez d'efforts pour lui ? Iwaizumi prit le visage de son meilleur ami dans ses mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Tooru. Regarde-moi… A mes yeux, tu es parfait. Alors si à ses yeux tu ne l'es pas, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Ce type ne t'a jamais mérité, tu m'entends ? »

Jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi douce et tendre afin de ne pas l'effrayer, de ne pas agir de la même façon que le faisait son soi-disant petit ami. N'y tenant plus, il approcha son visage du sien afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais le capitaine le repoussa, horrifié. Il s'en alla alors en courant, le laissant seul dans les vestiaires.

* * *

Je sais que la suite s'est faite attendre mais qu'il m'était difficile de prendre une décision... Voilà donc ce que je vous propose. Malheureusement, cela ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick mais bon...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Colère

Pardonnez-moi ! Je sais que je vous ai fait longtemps patienter mais cette histoire me glisse toujours entre les doigts et je ne sais jamais par quel bout la prendre ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Colère

A corps perdus

 _Iwaizumi_

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Sur le coup, Iwaizumi ne le sut pas lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait laissé partir en courant. Pourquoi le rattraper de toute façon ? Malgré lui, l'attaquant venait de donner à Makoto une raison de plus de frapper Oikawa. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

Pourtant. Pourtant, ce baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres… Pourtant, ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées, jamais il ne les avait autant pensées. Oikawa ne se rendait pas compte qu'une vie de couple comme la sienne n'était qu'un chemin de croix au bout duquel on n'était même pas sûr de trouver la rédemption. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Naïvement, trop sans doute, il s'était dit qu'en capturant ses lèvres, il parviendrait à faire flancher son cœur, à lui faire perdre pieds et se comprendre qu'un baiser comme celui-ci valait dix fois mieux que ceux de son petit ami. Car la tendresse devait être le maître mot dans un couple, pas la douleur, pas les coups, pas des larmes mêlées de sang.

Mais son regard. Il se souvenait de son regard. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, comme pétrifié. Il y avait lu, une fraction de seconde, un mélange confus d'envie et de crainte. La crainte l'emportant sur le reste, il l'avait laissé dans les vestiaires.

D'ailleurs, le champion n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, les poings serrés, la tête baissée, observant ses mains qui auparavant avaient soigné son poignet, celles qui étaient toujours là pour le panser, pour s'occuper de lui. Iwaizumi avait toujours été présent pour Oikawa. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, il avait toujours veillé sur son passeur tête en l'air et égocentrique. Et dieu seul savait à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais voilà, pouvait-il le lui dire maintenant qu'il était en couple et que Makoto n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour le rouer à nouveau de coups ?

 _Oikawa_

Pourquoi courrait-il si vite ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Il savait qu'Iwaizumi ne le poursuivrait pas, il savait que Makoto n'était pas là pour les voir. Tout cela, il le savait. Et pourtant, il courrait à en perdre haleine, la peur au ventre, le cœur serré, la gorge sèche et l'envie irrésistible de hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pourquoi fallait-il maintenant que son meilleur ami agît ainsi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait des années auparavant ? Et cette peur qui l'avait cloué sur place, sa seule pensée allant vers Makoto. Makoto et son regard froid. Makoto et ses poings. Makoto et la douleur qu'il lui ferait endurer s'il était au courant de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Une larme, une seconde, une nouvelle se mêla à la sueur qui coulait le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'adossait contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cet état. Son petit ami comprendrait immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre lui donnant l'impression qu'il se fissurait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Son poignet, meurtri, était encore très sensible et la douleur s'accentua en même temps que pulsait le sang, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien comparée à ce qui l'attendrait en rentrant chez lui.

Si cela s'était passé quelques années plus tôt, si Iwaizumi lui avait pardonné. Si Oikawa n'avait pas fait le con. S'il n'avait pas tout fait pour mettre fin à cette relation. Non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'il avait peur. L'engagement avait toujours été une question épineuse. Le volley était la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie. Alors de là à se trouver un copain et faire sa vie avec… Le passeur était trop jeune à l'époque, trop insouciant. Il s'était dit que son meilleur ami reviendrait toujours, qu'il pouvait continuer à jouer autant qu'il le souhaitait et même à jouer avec les gens. Mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas revenu et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus de nouvelle chance. Il s'était planté et en beauté.

Après cela, il avait reconstruit sa vie faisant pour l'oublier même si ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens, même si son corps l'attirait toujours comme un aimant, même si son parfum demeurait aussi entêtant, même si il était encore fou amoureux de lui.

Et dans tout ce bazar, Makoto était arrivé. Et Oikawa s'y était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage car le précédent naufrage l'avait trop fait souffrir, parce que le prochain iceberg lui faisait une peur bleue. Parce que ses bras, à l'époque, rassurants, avaient réussi à réchauffer le passeur qui croyait que son cœur était de glace. Et il y avait cru à cet amour. Aujourd'hui, il y croyait encore. Parce que Makoto lui faisait certes du mal, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était amoureux de cet homme. Et l'attitude de Iwaizumi le mettait dans une colère folle, une colère qui lui était bien difficile à contenir, à tel point qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer correctement à chaque fois que ce baiser lui revenait en mémoire.

Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Doucement, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il avait trouvé refuge sur le toit du lycée. Rares étaient les personnes qui y venaient en règle générale. Il fallait qu'il respire, il fallait qu'il calme les tremblements dans ses mains et les larmes dans ses yeux.

Cet après-midi-là, le passeur d'Aoba Jôsai revint en classe avec plus d'une heure de retard.

 _Iwaizumi_

Cet après-midi là, Oikawa arriva en classe avec plus d'une heure de retard. Le professeur ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux étaient un peu plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée et que son dos était légèrement voûté. Iwaizumi, oui. Oikawa semblait dans tous ses états. Son coéquipier passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard.

Avait-il eu tort ? Il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner le problème dans sa tête depuis plus d'une heure. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire réagir Oikawa. Il savait qu'il risquait de mettre un sacré bazar dans sa tête mais cela lui semblait nécessaire. Peut-être avait-il eu l'espoir fou que ce baiser suffît à refaire revenir son meilleur ami avec lui ?

Mais voilà, c'était lui qui ne l'avait pas pardonné quelques années plus tôt. C'était lui qui avait dit qu'Oikawa n'était qu'un crétin qui ne prenait pas en compte les sentiments des autres. C'était lui qui s'en était voulu des jours entiers d'être aussi obtus. Tout cela, c'était lui.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il le regrettait amèrement. Car s'ils étaient restés ensemble, jamais Oikawa n'aurait rencontré ce type. Jamais Oikawa n'aurait eu à endurer ces sévices, jamais il n'aurait eu ce regard aussi triste et autant de larmes dans les yeux. A présent, n'était-il pas un peu tard pour regretter cela ? N'aurait-il pas dû agir avant ? Avait-il au moins le droit de se plaindre de la situation ? Après tout, dans cette histoire, il était loin d'être celui qui souffrît le plus. Un soupir, presque inaudible, passa ses lèvres. Il vit néanmoins son meilleur ami lui jeter un regard en coin.

Cela le glaça. Ce n'était plus de la peur ni de l'envie, mais plutôt une profonde et incommensurable colère qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette. C'était donc ainsi ? Ce baiser avait eu pour seule conséquence de le mettre en colère ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le pointu se rendit immédiatement au gymnase sans adresser le moindre mot à son capitaine. Ce soir-là, l'entraînement fut morose. Oikawa souriait comme jamais, portant ce masque qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Quant à Iwaizumi, il était bien incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux car ses prunelles le transperçaient de part en part et lui retournaient l'estomac.

Si le passeur cherchait une bonne raison de ne plus lui adresser la parole, il venait d'en trouver une merveilleuse. Donnée du bout des lèvres par un pointu qui perdait pied peu à peu. En rentrant chez lui, le vice-capitaine se doucha avant de s'allonger dans son lit, complètement pris par ses pensées.

 _Oikawa_

Makoto ne se rendit compte de rien ce soir-là car la haine qu'il lut dans les yeux d'Oikawa vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami, suffit à le faire sourire et à le rendre heureux. Il venait de briser la toute dernière attache qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Et la semaine passa ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'adressât la parole, allant même jusqu'à s'éviter dans les couloirs. Le plus étonnant était sans doute que la situation semblait parfaitement convenir à Oikawa qui souriait toujours autant et en profitait pour parler avec ses autres amis. Iwaizumi, au contraire, était devenu encore plus taciturne et seul Matsukawa parvenait à le dérider. En effet, le central était le seul à connaître la vérité sur Oikawa et il se doutait que son petit ami devait être derrière tout cela.

Un midi que le pointu déjeunait tout seul sur le toit, le châtain vint une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre. Il s'assit à ses côtés avant de pousser un soupir.

« J'ai l'impression que les choses ne vont pas en s'améliorant, non ? »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas, mais son regard morne suffit à lui offrir la réponse attendue.

« As-tu songé à parler avec ce type ? demanda le central au bout d'un moment.»

« A quoi bon ? Regarde Oikawa. Il ne se force pas. Il est heureux. L'autre a dû cesser de le frapper maintenant qu'il ne me parle plus…»

« Et donc ? Tu vas laisser la situation ainsi en priant juste le ciel que ce salaud ne s'énerve pas à nouveau ? Ces types-là recommencent toujours. La dernière fois, c'était toi, la prochaine ce sera parce qu'un type a regardé Oikawa avec un peu trop d'insistance dans la rue. Tu comprends ? »

Iwaizumi serra les poings tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Oikawa dans les bras de cet homme. Mais que pouvait-il fait après tout ? Quel pouvoir avait-il encore sur son meilleur ami ? Plus aucun.

« Non mais sérieusement. Si tu allais lui parler ? Et si on le menaçait de tout balancer à la police ? Avec un peu de chance, il prendra peur et le laissera tranquille. »

« Ça peut valoir le coup oui… J'ai entendu Oikawa dire qu'il serait en famille ce soir. Je vais essayer d'aller le voir. »

« Fais attention à toi quand même, hein ? »

Matsukawa mère poule le retour de la revanche. Son coéquipier lui adressa un léger sourire. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'apporter un peu de réconfort et surtout un bel objectif à un Iwaizumi qui se noyait dans sa mélancolie depuis quelques jours. Décidément, il était toujours là pour lui venir en aide quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce garçon était une perle bien rare.

 _Iwaizumi_

Les cours s'étaient arrêtés depuis une heure. Le pointu avait attendu que son capitaine quittât l'établissement et ne prît le chemin menant vers chez ses parents avant de se diriger vers le bar dans lequel Makoto travaillait.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment allait-il réellement amener tout cela ? Honnêtement, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais s'il y avait une chance, même infime, qu'il prît peur et délaissât son meilleur ami, alors il se devait de la saisir.

Ce fut d'un pas qu'il voulut assuré qu'il pénétra dans le bar où son regard croisa immédiatement celui du serveur. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre à l'arrière de l'établissement.

Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, Makoto le toisant d'un regard carnassier alors qu'Iwaizumi le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, serrant les poings pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Dépression

Ce chapitre est un peu plus violent que les précédents. J'espère qu'il ne gênera personne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – A corps perdus**

 **Dépression**

 _Iwaizumi_

Le fond de l'air était chaud, tout comme l'atmosphère pesante qui planait dans cette ruelle. Elle se situait à l'arrière du bar dans lequel Makoto travaillait. Dehors, la lumière diffusée par les lampadaires donnaient un côté lugubre à cet endroit qui sentait les émanations de bières jetées aux ordures. Le décoloré le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, prêt à le dévorer à la première occasion.

Maintenant qu'il était là, Iwaizumi se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui amener cela. Finalement, le plus âgé prit la parole en premier et le pointu comprit bien rapidement qu'il serait délicat celui faire entendre raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Tooru_ ne veut plus te voir. Il me l'a dit lui-même il y a quelques jours. Tu l'insupportes. »

Il voulait donc jouer à cela ? A celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre en se servant d'Oikawa comme d'un bouclier ? Il avait une manière de l'appeler par son prénom afin de montrer leur proximité qui lui sortait par les yeux et lui donnait la nausée.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir mais toi. Je veux que tu cesses de le fréquenter. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

Le rire sarcastique de son vis-à-vis lui glaça alors le sang. Iwaizumi commençait à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami avait autant peur de lui mais aussi la raison pour laquelle il en était irrémédiablement attiré. Makoto rayonnait. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de puissant, de sauvage presque, qui donnait envie de s'y frotter pour se sentir protégé par la suite. C'était par ailleurs ce qui le rendait dangereux puisqu'il était imprévisible.

« Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas? Qui es-tu pour me demander cela, _petit_ ? »

Il était le meilleur ami d'Oikawa, il était la seule personne qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à présent, il était l'homme qui l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle depuis le début. Il était tout cela à la fois et il était là aujourd'hui parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Son passeur ne devait pas rester avec un tel monstre. Iwaizumi s'inclina alors, lui dévoilant sa nuque offerte, semblant s'avouer, ainsi, vaincu.

« Je t'en prie, cesse de le voir sinon je devrais te dénoncer à la police...Je dirais tout ce que tu lui as fait et...Même si Oikawa kun ne le veut pas, la police l'examinera et nos amis pourront corroborer mon histoire. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant quelque secondes avant que celui-ci ne soit rompu par le rire effrayant de Makoto. A peine l'attaquant eut-il le temps de relever la tête que déjà son aîné l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec violence. Ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclairs, traduisaient une colère extrême.

« Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ? » tonna-t-il en serrant davantage sa prise autour de sa gorge.

Iwaizumi commençait à suffoquer. Mais à la différence d'Oikawa qui ne savait pas se défendre et n'avait jamais voulu apprendre, le pointu, lui, ne se laissa pas faire et frappa de son talon dans le genou de son vis-à-vis. Il était venu ici en sachant pertinemment que tout cela finirait sans doute par des échanges de coups. S'il ne parvenait pas à lui faire entendre raison par ses paroles, alors il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire entrer dans le crâne en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

« Tu croyais franchement que j'allais me laisser faire ? Comme quoi, tu n'es pas idiot qu'avec ton copain… » Murmura Iwaizumi en se massant légèrement la gorge. « Je ne suis pas Oikawa. J'ai bien l'intention de rendre coup pour coup, alors viens… »

Du bout des doigts, en levant un peu le visage vers lui haut pour le toiser du regard, Iwaizumi l'invita à s'avancer vers lui pour en découdre. Il n'avait jamais été contre une bonne bagarre et encore moins quand il fallait sauver son meilleur ami. Makoto ne se fit pas prier et s'avança vers lui, les poings en avant. Le tout premier crochet du droit l'assomma quelque peu mais déjà le pointu ripostait en lui assénant deux coups de poings dans le ventre. Son arcade sourcilière saignait. Ils se battaient tous deux à armes égales. Iwaizumi, de par son poste au volley, avait énormément de force dans ses bras musclés, mais le décoloré n'était pas en reste et il semblait déterminé à le lui montrer. A peine Makoto eut-il encaissé les coups qu'il revenait à son tour à la charge. Le combat dura ainsi quelques minutes au bout desquels tous deux eurent le visage bien abîmé.

« Tu n'as encore pas compris que je ne le laisserais pas partir ? Et encore moins maintenant qu'il a un chevalier servant aussi bête… C'est dommage, tu étais plutôt mignon comme gars…Cela m'aurait bien plu un type comme toi dans mon lit… »

L'attaquant allait répondre quelque chose quand, une nouvelle fois, le plus âgé l'attrapa à la gorge en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Epuisé par les coups précédents, le lycéen avait beaucoup moins de force et ne parvenait plus à le repousser. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il sentit les lèvres du décoloré sur les siennes. Ce baiser était d'une telle violence que le pointu entrouvrit malgré lui les lèvres et lui laissa le passage pour que sa langue se mêlât à la sienne. Il tenta vainement de se défaire de lui sans y parvenir. Son corps était collé au sien et déjà sa seconde main le caressait de manière malsaine passant sous son t-shirt puis dans son pantalon. Qu'il détestait ces mains sur son corps, comment Oikawa pouvait-il supporter de n'être que la chose de ce type ?

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, Makoto sépara ses lèvres des siennes après l'avoir brutalement mordu. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et se mêlait à sa salive.

Le champion d'Aoba Josai tomba alors au sol et un flot de coups s'abattit sur lui. Le barman semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir et se délectait de chaque gémissement qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

« Continue, si tu savais comme j'aime cela et comme ça m'excite… »

Et cela dura un temps interminable. Iwaizumi, recroquevillé au sol, dans l'impossibilité de se relever, recevant une pluie de coups qu'il ne parvenait pas à esquiver tant son corps le faisait souffrir. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau ne ressentait qu'une vive douleur lancinante.

« Maintenant dégage… ou la prochaine fois, je m'arrangerais pour que nous ne soyons pas dans une ruelle mais à l'intérieur… »

En disant ces dernières mots, il l'avait attrapé par le col tâché de sang de son uniforme et avait déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres qu'une fois encore, il mordit jusqu'au sang. Il le repoussa ensuite avant de lui envoyer un dernier coup dans le ventre. Et le plus âgé repartit au travail comme si de rien n'était, le visage à peine tuméfié tandis que celui d'Iwaizumi était en sang.

Le champion demeura au sol quelques minutes avant de finalement poser ses mains contre le mur, s'aidant ainsi pour se relever. Sa tête tournait, le sang battait jusqu'à ses tempes, le liquide rougeâtre coulait de ses lèvres et de son arcade sourcilière, tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Pour autant, il quitta la ruelle et fit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui où, arrivé devant la porte, il s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère qui appela immédiatement une ambulance.

Il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas été capable de se battre suffisamment pour défendre Oikawa. Le méritait-il au moins ?

 _Oikawa_

Qu'il était agréable de passer un moment en famille ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, surtout un jour de fête comme celui-ci ! Takeru, son neveu, fêtait ses dix ans aujourd'hui et, pour lui faire plaisir, il lui avait offert une magnifique paire de chaussures de volley. Comme les pros lui avait-il dit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le passeur était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Matsukawa. Que lui voulait-il à une heure aussi tardive ?

« Oui, Matsu kun ? »

Il sentit la voix de son central se briser au bout du fil comme si une chose terrible venait de se produire.

« C'est Iwaizumi… »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne lui adresse plus la parole… Donc si c'est pour me parler de lui tu peux ra… »

« Ce qui te sert de petit ami vient de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. »

La brisure dans sa voix s'était transformée en une colère sourde. Sans le voir, il savait que ses poings s'étaient serrés et que son visage était devenu crispé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Sa mère vient de m'appeler… Il est bien amoché. Ne retourne pas voir ton mec et va plutôt voir ton meilleur ami qui a tout fait pour te défendre et se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital pour avoir voulu jouer les chevaliers servants… »

Le passeur resta un long moment interdit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que Matsukawa avait raccroché en lui envoyant l'adresse de l'hôpital par message. Etait-ce possible ? Il sentit la nausée le prendre et perdit l'équilibre un instant, ressentant le besoin de se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. C'était comme si la terre venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Mais pourquoi Iwaizumi avait-il fait cela ? Qu'avait-il cherché à faire en se battant contre Makoto qui, dans sa jeunesse, avait été champion de boxe ? En temps normal, il aurait compris que son intérêt était de retourner auprès de son petit ami pour éviter la flopée de coups qu'il lui assénerait certainement. Toutefois, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues lui firent comprendre que sa place était auprès de son meilleur ami qui, par sa faute, venait de subir un véritable calvaire.

Il était tard ce soir-là lorsqu'Oikawa arriva à l'hôpital où les parents d'Iwaizumi étaient assis sur un banc à attendre que l'on finît de s'occuper de leur fils. Le passeur les vit dans le couloir mais n'osa pas immédiatement aller vers eux. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Que tout était de sa faute ? Qu'Iwaizumi avait essayé de tabasser son petit ami pour le défendre ?

Une boule s'était nouée dans sa gorge et l'empêchait en partie de respirer. Ne supportant plus cette attente, il se dirigea finalement vers le couple, n'osant toutefois les regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'ils n'y lussent toute la culpabilité du monde.

« Matsukawa kun m'a prévenu… Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. » Murmura-t-il doucement alors que Mme Iwaizumi serrait le passeur dans ses bras.

Ce contact, si doux, si tendre, lui fit immédiatement monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas… je sais. »

La mère du champion ne lui avait rien demandé, comme si elle savait déjà tout, comme si elle comprenait. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait que tout était de sa faute mais elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Comment pouvait-on être aussi gentil et désintéressé ?

Une infirmière finit par sortir de la pièce en précisant que son état était stable bien que préoccupant, qu'il était réveillé et qu'on pouvait le voir, mais peu de temps, car il était épuisé. Oikawa se recula doucement pour laisser passer les parents d'Iwaizumi mais la mère de celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il devait y aller lui.

« Nous le veillerons toute la nuit, nous. Va le voir…D'accord ? »

Le capitaine de l'équipe hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre où seule la lumière au-dessus du lit était allumée. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Le visage d'Iwaizumi était tuméfié et une partie de son corps semblait bandée. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Comment Makoto avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Comment ?

Sans faire le moindre bruit, le passeur prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Iwaizumi le regardait sans rien dire. Ses yeux traduisaient à la fois de l'appréhension mais aussi du soulagement. L'appréhension qu'il lui en voulût mais aussi le soulagement qu'il fût là et non auprès de Makoto à cet instant même.

« Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire… »

Oikawa, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, prit les mains de son meilleur ami. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues sans s'arrêter.

« Idiot…il aurait pu te tuer… »

« Et toi…il aurait aussi pu te tuer… Je voulais… - _il toussa, sa respiration semblait difficile_ -, je voulais… te protéger… »

Mais à quel prix venait-il de le faire ? Il avait visiblement des cotes cassées et son corps était couvert de bleus. Jamais Oikawa ne lui avait demandé un tel sacrifice. Jamais il n'avait voulu que son meilleur ami ne s'interposât dans cette relation destructrice.

« Je vais porter plainte…Je…Et ainsi…Ainsi, il ne te fera plus de mal… Tu…tu dois faire pareil… »

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai détourna alors le regard, ne parvenant pas à soutenir celui de son pointu. Oui, il aurait dû le faire, oui. Mais pour quelles représailles à venir ?

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais… »

« Je serai là. On sera là, toute l'équipe et moi, pour te soutenir tu sais. »

Après ses quelques mots, une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et lui mit une aide respiratoire avant de demander au lycéen de quitter la pièce afin que son ami ne se reposât car son état de santé demeurait inquiétant.

Oikawa sortit de la pièce avant de quitter l'hôpital. Makoto était capable de détruire tout sur son passage afin de garder le passeur pour lui. Comment sortir de cette situation inextricable ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	6. Chapitre 6 - Acceptation

Le chapitre 6 arrive bien vite et il est encore plus court que les autres, je m'en rends bien compte. Toutefois, il m'a semblé que le faire plus long m'aurait fait perdre ce que j'avais réussi à écrire. Merci pour ceux et celles qui me suivent

* * *

Chapitre 6 – A corps perdus

Acceptation

 _Sa main sur son corps, caressant son torse puis descendant dans son pantalon, le touchant toujours du bout des doigts avec cette curiosité malsaine qui l'effrayait. Son autre main lui maintenant la gorge pendant que ses lèvres capturaient les siennes et l'embrassaient violemment en mordant chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte._

 _« Arrête…Arrête…»_

Les yeux du pointu s'ouvrirent : son visage ruisselait de sueur et ses poings serraient les draps de son lit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce rêve le hantât à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ? Makoto avait voulu l'intimider. Il avait réussi à coup sûr. Le lycéen ne parvenait plus à s'endormir sans voir son visage et sentir ses mains baladeuses sur lui.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était hospitalisé. Des policiers étaient venus le voir l'avant-veille et avaient pris de nombreuses photographies de son corps abîmé avant d'écouter sa déposition. Il apprit alors que Makoto avait déjà été signalé par les autorités comme étant quelqu'un de violent. Il avait même été condamné à une peine de prison avec sursis après avoir frappé un lycéen quand il l'était encore lui-même. Somme toute, ce garçon était loin d'être un enfant de cœur et Iwaizumi, bien qu'il en eût payé les frais, avait bien fait de sortir Oikawa de là.

Oikawa…Il passait le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital et tâchait de lui faire la conversation ou de l'aider à rattraper ses cours. Mais dans ses yeux, il y lisait une telle tristesse, un désespoir si profond, qu'il avait l'impression qu'aucun mot ne pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente. Le passeur n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, ses sourires n'ayant jamais sonné aussi faux. Qu'il était difficile de faire semblant d'être heureux quand tout venait de s'écrouler sous vos pieds, quand ce qui devait être l'amour de votre vie n'était qu'un monstre, quand vous vous accrochiez malgré vous à quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Cet amour avait-il d'ailleurs véritablement existé ? Toutes ces questions, Iwaizumi les lisait dans ses yeux et il savait que les mots ne suffiraient pas pour soulager son meilleur ami de ses maux.

Ce matin-là, Oikawa était arrivé avec un bouquet de fleurs. Son visage, toutefois, était ravagé par les larmes. Iwaizumi tendit les bras vers son meilleur ami et le laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans le lit, avant de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras, caressant tout doucement son dos en attendant qu'il finît par se calmer.

« Je voulais te ramener des fleurs… Je…Makoto m'en ramenait souvent et… quand je les ai payées… je me suis rendu compte qu'il achetait en réalité mon silence… Je ne veux pas acheter ton silence… Je… Pardonne-moi… »

Qu'il était rare de voir le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai dans cet état. Il n'était pas du genre à craquer pour un rien. Le pointu comprit bien vite qu'il devait être une véritable boule de nerfs depuis quelques jours et que tout venait de se libérer par ce simple geste, par ces fleurs offertes de manière désintéressée. Oikawa venait de comprendre comment Makoto fonctionnait. Il venait de se rendre compte que tout était calculé, le moindre achat, le moindre sourire, la moindre caresse, même. Tout n'était que du vent.

« Je le sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas acheter mon silence Shittykawa, ne t'en fais pas. J'accepte tes fleurs, elles me font très plaisir, d'accord ? » Murmura-t-il en relevant le visage de son meilleur ami du bout des doigts.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis, de son autre main, essuya les larmes qui roulaient sans cesse sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Allez calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. Je serais toujours là, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais t'abandonner.

\- Pourtant… tu aurais dû après _ça_ …

\- Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre à nouveau _Tooru_. »

Le fait qu'il l'appelât par son prénom détendit le passeur qui resta dans ses bras un long moment sans rien dire. Et si le grand amour était sous ses yeux depuis le début et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le voir ? Il croyait tellement qu'Iwaizumi lui en voulait pour sa bêtise d'adolescence qu'il avait enterré l'idée même de pouvoir le reconquérir un jour. Et si son meilleur ami, en réalité, n'avait attendu que cela ? Parce qu'Oikawa n'était pas idiot. Il se rendait bien compte que le geste du champion était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il était allé voir Makoto pour lui demander de le laisser tranquille, il avait pris les coups à sa place, il avait été son bouclier pour le protéger de ses futurs maux. Iwaizumi, depuis toujours, avait été là pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, c'était cet aveuglement qui le faisait souffrir le plus.

Laisser partir Makoto avait été étrangement simple. Tout était toujours si facile quand on avait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, quand on pouvait confier sa douleur à quelqu'un. Mais le fait que, par sa faute, son vice-capitaine avait autant souffert, cela, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable un jour de se le pardonner. On pardonne souvent aux autres, Oikawa le faisait à longueur de temps. Mais à lui-même, c'était une toute autre histoire. Et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, Iwaizumi la lisait dans ses yeux.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire deux choses maintenant _Tooru_ … Premièrement, je ne veux plus jamais que tu courbes l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Tu dois être fier de ce que tu es et ne jamais en douter. Ensuite, je veux que tu te pardonnes. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'une décision que j'ai prise en mon âme et conscience. Tu te dois bien cela. D'accord ? » Avait-il ajouté en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux folles.

Oikawa ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots s'accrurent. Iwaizumi venait de le percer à jour. Qui d'autre que lui en était capable après tout ?

 _Oikawa_

Ce soir-là, ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il rentra chez ses parents. Depuis l'agression d'Iwaizumi, il sentait chez eux une inquiétude qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. En même temps, comment leur en vouloir quand il rentrait tous les soirs les yeux rougis et qu'il n'adressait la parole à personne ? Il savait qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose mais aucun des deux n'avaient osé lui poser la question.

 _« Premièrement, je ne veux plus jamais que tu courbes l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Tu dois être fier de ce que tu es et ne jamais en douter. Ensuite, je veux que tu te pardonnes. »_

Son meilleur ami avait raison. Le jour où il avait commencé à douter de lui, Makoto avait pris le pouvoir et ne lui avait plus laissé aucune liberté. Il devait être fier de ce qu'il était même si la société menaçait de le rejeter, même si ses parents ne comprendraient peut-être pas, même si tout son monde, une fois de plus, allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Tout était déjà parti en fumée. Il n'était plus à cela près de toute façon.

« Papa, Maman, je suis rentré. J'aimerais vous parler s'il vous plait. »

Sa mère, comme avant chaque discussion qu'elle sentait importante, avait fait du thé. Tous les trois s'étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Par où commencer ? Que pouvaient-ils leur dire ? Malgré lui, deux grosses larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues avant que les sanglots présents dans sa gorge ne l'empêchassent de respirer et ne le fissent trembler.

Comment leur dire ? Comment le formuler ? Du bout des doigts, doucement, il retira son t-shirt et dévoila à ses parents son torse couvert de bleus et de vieilles brûlures de cigarettes. Son père ne dit pas un mot et sa mère fondit en larmes.

Il leur expliqua alors tout : son attirance pour les hommes, la rencontre avec Makoto, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, les premiers coups, la découverte d'Iwaizumi, la manière dont il avait essayé de le mettre en garde, son déni, sa colère, puis sa déprime. Oikawa venait de parcourir l'une des dernières étapes du deuil de cet amour destructeur : l'acceptation. En acceptant qui il était, il venait de tout avouer à ses parents, il s'était livré à cœur ouvert quitte à en payer les conséquences par la suite.

Son meilleur ami avait raison. Il fallait toujours être fier de ce que l'on était. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter et si jamais le doute s'insinuait en vous, alors les amis étaient là pour vous épauler et vous rappeler combien vous étiez importants.

Son père, qui d'habitude était quelqu'un de très sérieux et d'assez froid, laissa deux larmes de tristesse perler au coin de ses yeux. Sa mère, elle, semblait inconsolable de toute la douleur que son fils eût pu éprouver sans qu'ils ne fussent là pour l'aider. Ils avaient, malgré eux, laissé leur enfant dans un engrenage dangereux duquel il était sorti grâce à son meilleur ami. Sans Iwaizumi, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Ce soir-là, ils prirent leur manteau et sortirent. Ils n'allèrent pas voir Iwaizumi à l'hôpital, non. Ce qu'ils devaient faire était encore plus important. Ce fut, main dans la main avec ses parents, qu'Oikawa passa les portes du commissariat de police pour enfin faire la déposition tant attendue par les enquêteurs. Il fallait qu'il se libérât. Il fallait que ces maux, ces mots, sortissent de lui et que plus jamais ils ne les ressentissent à nouveau.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre évoquera la reconstruction. Je vous promets de le faire plus long celui-ci.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
